I. Technical Field
The technology disclosed in this document relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a plasma display panel used in, for example, a display device.
II. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for producing a plasma display panel (hereinafter, called PDP) has a head for piping coupled with a work which is a PDP currently in production, piping connected to the head, a gas cylinder from which a discharge gas is injected into the piping, and a discharge gas recovery circuit which recovers the discharge gas remaining in the piping, wherein the discharge gas recovery circuit is detachably connected to the piping by way of a coupler (for example, refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-224286).
In the event that an impurity gas existent in the atmosphere enters the piping, the impurity gas further penetrates into the PDP. The impurity gas thus penetrating into the PDP causes a poor electric discharge in the PDP, undermining an image display quality of the PDP.